The Ending
by CannabilisticMarshmallow
Summary: Harry loved Draco. And worst of all, Draco reciprocated those feelings, for there was Voldemort and Lucius to get past, and they just could not do it. *One shot. Drarry. Sad/Ironic Ending. T. RRR, please. For Dee-chan and Emma.*


**A/N**

**I hope you guys like this. I worked so hard. RRR, please~**

Running quickly, the Boy Who Lived struggled to get past the cold sting of the winter's air.

_Draco, Draco, Draco._

Nothing else was on his mind and he wanted it that way. The snow was hard to trudge through; Harry's feet sinking into the frigid blanket deeply.

_Draco, Draco, Draco._

Graduation was coming soon; they would both be full wizards. Full wizards on separate sides of the community. And Harry was determined to change that.

_Draco, Draco, Draco._

Lungs aching, the scarred almost-adult skidded to a stop in front of the lake. There stood one lone figure with its robes swirling in the half-darkness' inky winds. Stopping to make sure that the figure was indeed the one whom Harry was searching for, he waved his hand over the usually blank parchment, gasping breathily: "Mischief managed." As if the person who was staring at the dark, glassy depths of the lake could sense him from many yards away, he turned.

_Draco, Draco, Draco._

And Harry's hopes died.

The figure glared at Harry through the storm; silvery eyes colder than the winds of increasing speed boring into his soul. There was no hope, he was sure of it.

"Draco!" shouted Harry, only to be ignored as the blonde-headed boy turned back to the lake, hands clasped harshly behind his back. The Boy Who Lived knew his face fell, though he was feeling quite numb. "Draco. . ." he murmured, trudging through the snow. Once he met his destination, Draco whipped around to face Harry.

And even as Draco's arm clasped Harry's shoulder rather tightly, he still felt warmth snake its welcomed tendrils deep into his bloodstream.

Eyes narrowing, Draco hissed quietly into the almost dark night, then pulled a shivering and confused Harry into the castle. The walk to the inside of Hogwarts was cold, bitter, and silent. Harry knew better than to break the brittle wall of quiet that stretched between the two young adults. Still with Draco's hand grasping his shoulder, he was led into the somewhat shocking warmth of the main entrance of the castle.

To his surprise, Draco did not lead the Boy Who Lived into the Great Hall, or to the classroom corridors, or even to the Gryffindor entrance. They were walking towards Slytherin. Again, Harry did not dare to break the silence, because their previous row had frightened him greatly.

"D-Draco. . ." a shivering Harry stuttered, for the cold had now decided to affect him. Not bothering to answer, Draco muttered a quiet password to the portrait of the snake, so that the brunette could not overhear.

Not that he minded, of course.

The sense of urgency returning, Harry tugged on Draco's sleeve like a child and mumbled the blonde's name once more. He shrugged Harry off, looking straight ahead with his head held high. It was probably so the other Slytherins wouldn't stare at the pale hand of his on the 'Chosen-One's' shoulder, though they most definitely did gape at the shivering Gryffindor with the conspicuous scar.

Of course he had to follow Draco, there was no other choice. Feeling somewhat ashamed at losing his determination, Harry meekly trailed behind the tall Slytherin. Once they had reached the solitude of Draco's one-person dorm room, all hell broke loose.

"Do you even _realize_ what you did?" the blonde hissed coldly, looming above the shaking brunette ominously. "Did you think that maybe I wanted to be alone? Or maybe that I was telling the truth? This isn't a bloody game!"

At that, Harry shrank against the wall slightly, shaking even more from fright and the cold that penetrated his thin skin. Draco pinned Harry against the stone wall, shaking slightly himself. Maybe he was furious, just not merely angry as the Boy Who Lived had foolishly hoped. However, even despite being afraid of his would-be lover, Harry continued staring up at Draco, trying to convey how he felt through his bright green eyes.

"You _know_ the Dark Lord would kill me just to get to you. You know my father would kill me just for snogging a male! You know these things, yet you suggest that we 'get together' just because we have _feelings_ for each other?

"I don't. . . I want to. Trust me on that, Harry. But it simply cannot be. However, I will give you this."

And Draco kissed him.

Draco kissed Harry, attempting to convey all his hatred and love and envy and admiration for him into it. It was passionate, heated, intense. It was everything Harry ever wanted. Allowing a quiet whimper of happiness and pleasure escape his kiss-swollen lips, he snogged Draco back, savouring the moment. After a few precious, heated moments, they parted, gasping for much needed air.

Draco gave Harry several minutes of pure bliss, snuggled up into his arms. However, it could not last, and both Draco and Harry knew this. Pushing away from the smaller male, the blonde haired young adult drew himself to full height and wiped his mouth with the back of his pale hand.

"Potter."

Harry, knowing what was coming, whispered: "But we still have a month of term left. . ."

"Leave, Harry."

"But I lo—"

"I SAID GO!"

With that, Harry fled from Draco's dorm, ignoring the looks of contempt from his rival house's occupants. He sprinted towards his dorm, not bothering to stop and chat with Ron and Hermione.

And for the first night in a very, very long time, both young adults cried themselves to sleep.

**_Insert a clever transition phrase._**

Despite their passion for one another, Harry Potter did not attempt to 'get together' with Draco Malfoy again. They graduated Hogwarts, they married those whom it was expected to marry, and they lived peaceful lives. They were happy.

They were trying to be as happy as possible.

For Harry, he proposed to Ginny Weasley four years after graduating from his beloved school of magic. He had just secured his job as an Auror and found out that Ginny was pregnant with triplets. It was a time of celebration, of happiness, of jubilation. Twenty years after saying goodbye to Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny ended up with seven children, just as the redhead's mother and father had. Seven was a lucky number after all.

As for Draco, he had predictably married Pansy Parkinson. They too lived a happy life, filled with smiles, laughter, and happiness. It was ten years after graduating his second home that Draco proposed to Pansy, and thirteen before she announced her pregnancy of twins. They only were able to conceive twins, for labour was hard on Pansy.

And as for their deaths? They died sixty seven years after saying goodbye to each other in their mutually loved school of witches and wizards, living separate lives, but always flashing back to memories of one another.

They died happy, with each other on their minds.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N**  
**For Dee-chan**  
**So I wrote this for you because you said that you said: "The best way to ever end a shipping fic is to have the crush reject the protagonist and then say that they both got married to other people and had like eight hundred kids and lived happily ever after the end.**

**That would be ironic and hilarious."**

**:{D**  
**So I wrote**  
**I hope you liked it bby**  
**I worked hard. ****_Insert heart here._**  
**This literally took me like an hour and a half**

**She said that it was all teh irony she could ever want and more.**

**She's the bestest evah and I love her to death.**

**I would also like to dedicate this to Emma, who has helped me through thick and thin, and who has also NOT CALLED ME- Ahem, anyway.**

**I love you both so much.**


End file.
